Something About Those Clothes
by SusieDevereaux
Summary: There was something about those clothes that was making it hard for both of them to control themselves and not jump into bed... or plane who knows? This is set somewhere between Season 4 but after 'The Hot Potato Job'.


**A/N: Okay, so I was really bored and I needed to do something. I wrote this in one night so sorry for all the mistakes (English is not my native language). This is set somewhere between Season 4 but after 'The Hot Potato Job'. And as you can figure I don't own Leverage (sadly, cause if I did it would never had been cancelled)**

The team was getting ready for a job that needed Nate to be the pilot of a plane and Sophie the steward, or as Eliot kept correcting her 'Flight Attendant'. Nate didn't really had to pilot the plane, at least they hoped so.

Nate and Sophie were getting ready in his apartment. Sophie always liked when Nate had to wear a suit. He looked so sexy, she thought.

Nate was already ready downstairs. He was sitting on his desk reading some papers about the job and at the same time waiting for Sophie. He had preferred to stay upstairs in his room, where she was getting ready, but she insisted that he should wait for her downstairs. He didn't really understood her point because ever since they started sleeping together they'd always get dressed in front of each other, he loved watching get ready for the jobs.

About 30/45 minutes she came downstairs. Nate looked up at her, and she still wasn't fully dressed. Don't get him wrong, he didn't mind her half-naked look at all, but they were starting to get late for the flight.

She had her a, very, tight skirt on, but no blouse, she was only with her bra. She didn't had any shoes either. In his eyes she always looked adorable when she was barefoot.

"Nate…" Sophie started to say, only to be interrupted by Nate.

"You're still not ready?"

Sophie totally ignored his question "I need you to zip up my skirt." The Grifter said as she turned her back to Nate.

Nate looked down, more precisely to her butt. As the skirt was open he, without warning, tucked his hands inside her skirt, and let them travel over her perfectly shaped curves.

Sophie gasped at the contact of his skin on hers. Truth be told, she loved that feeling.

The mastermind, then, wrapped his arms around her waist and started kissing her neck, softly nipping leaving little red marks behind.

"Nate, I said zip up my skirt, not 'let's have dinner'."

Nate chuckled against her skin "You're the one that come down here only wearing a tight skirt and a bra and I'm supposed to just look?"

"No, you're supposed to zip up my skirt! Now do it!"

He grabbed her hips and turned her around so he could kiss her delicious lips. Sophie intended to push him away, but when she felt his tongue asking permission to get in her mouth, she lost all her will-power and kissed him back passionately.

Sophie broke the kiss after a while, putting her hands on his chest, slightly pushing him away. "Nate come on, just zip it." He was pouting a bit "I'll make I up to you, I promise!"

He smiled and gave her a quick peck although he wanted to deep in the kiss. Sophie turned around again, giving him her back and he zipped her skirt.

Sophie quickly ran upstairs to put her blouse on, apply a little make-up and pull her hair into a perfect bun. She could feel Nate's eyes on her as she was getting ready. She would never admit it but she liked when Nate stared at her. It made her feel wanted. She knew perfectly well that Nate wanted her and only her, but still, it felt nice.

She was in front of the mirror, putting her earrings. She could see that Nate got up from his spot on his (it was more their now) bed and walked up to her and his arms found its way around her waist again and his head rested on her shoulder.

"Are you ready, darling?"

"I think so. How do I look?"

"There are no words on the English language to describe the way you look."

After his comment she had to reward him with a kiss. "You don't look so bad yourself…" Sophie said as she ran her hands up and down his chest. Nate was wearing a navy blue jacket with padded shoulders and gold stars on the lapels, a white shirt with navy blue tie and on the desk was a matching captain's hat that she was sure he would look hot, and she means hot with it.

"We better go…" Nate kissed her lips because they were way too inviting.

"Yeah, we better go…" Yet they didn't move, they couldn't let go of each other.

"Yo guys we really should go… Oh, Oh you guys are nasty. Oh come on." Hardison left as quickly as he came in.

Nate and Sophie laughed and together left the apartment to go to the airport.

*On the Plane*

The job was going exactly as planned. Everyone was doing their part. The 'kids' were doing their job, Nate was 'flying' the plane and Sophie was going around the plane as a steward, well she was just dressed as a steward and not exactly doing what a steward does, sure if someone asked her something she had to attend their request because she couldn't blow her cover, but she was more focused on gathering information on their mark.

Nate, from time to time, would look at Sophie. He couldn't help it, she look just too hot in those clothes. Oh how he wanted to take them from her body and just have his way with her.

He let the job of flying the plane to the young co-pilot. The poor guy didn't even know what hit him. Nate had to really control himself from laughing right in front of the guys face. He searched for Sophie and gestured for her to come near him.

"Yes, Captain?" Sophie winked at him as she said it.

He couldn't help but smile. He grabbed her arm and, as gently as possible, pushed her inside of the WC. Once they were both inside he locked the door and pined her against the wall.

Sophie gasped at the sudden movement. But gladly obliged. He just felt way too good.

Hooking her knees around his waist, drove the hem of her skirt to her hips, which was exactly what Nate wanted. While he was having a fight with the buttons of her blouse, she was having a fight with his belt. They were kissing, nipping, holding onto each other.

In the end they came out of the plane's WC with smiles on their faces and with their clothes wrinkled.

There was something about those clothes that made them both even crazier about each other…

**A/N 2: Hope you enjoyed this little fic. Please let me know what you thought about it by revieweing - this are much appreciated!**


End file.
